Cataclysmic
by poupee-de-porcelain
Summary: What I hope will be a lengthy collection of rivalshipping (Judai/Jun) drabbles. Rating and content will vary. Also, will jump between manga-verse and anime-verse. Warning: I'm a sap, and I've never seen the English dub.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: G  
Characters: Judai/Jun  
Word Count: 242  
Notes: First time writing for GX. Excuse the lameness. Dedicated to Tsuki.

xxx

If Jun was thunder, then Judai was lightning. Striking, noisy, swift—Judai embraced these characteristics and enhanced them, refined them, perfected them until he became lightning itself, the embodiment of power and force that sent millions of sparks coursing through Jun's body. Judai was always one step in front of Jun, flashing his brilliance before Jun had the opportunity to open his mouth to speak. It was no wonder, then, that Judai acted first. Before Jun's mind had the chance to protest—to actually stop and assess the situation at hand—Judai moved.

Under the glimmering sunlight, hidden beneath the shadows of the leaves, Judai closed the distance between Jun and himself. No tentativeness, not even an ounce of hesitance. Judai acted on impulse, pressing his lips against Jun's, briefly taking in Jun's scent and the way Jun's body tensed in surprise before the kiss ended, much to Jun's dismay.

When Jun was able to collect his thoughts-and wipe away the terrible flush of colour from his face-he looked at the radiant boy who wore a grin Jun was far too familiar with. But no matter how embarrassed or angry Jun tried to convince himself he was, he couldn't do much but stare as Judai raised his arm, pointed his fingers at Jun, and happily exclaimed, "Gotcha."

Jun wondered if Judai said those words playfully, or if he honestly knew the force with which he had struck Jun's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: PG  
Characters: Jun/Judai  
Word Count: 189  
Notes: I'm playing with a random word generator. The word is **imprint**.

xxx

If Jun had to be honest, he'd tell the world that dueling isn't his passion. Dueling was the passion his brothers had created for him, and while Jun, having conquered his brothers' expectations, loved dueling—and especially the thrill of winning—the flame constantly flickered; it was threatened to be put out by his real passion, the fire that drove him senseless.

_Judai_.

Besting him. Beating him. Being better than him. Everything was Judai. Everything Jun ever saw-and heard and felt and _desired—_was Judai. And slowly, winning Judai in a duel turned into conquering the boy's heart, receiving his attention, earning his smiles and praises. Thus, Jun sought to impress Judai as much as Judai had moved him.

And yet, Jun knew that feat was impossible. No matter how many grins Judai flashed him or how many compliments he shouted to the world, no matter how many times their fingers secretly entwined beneath the lunchroom tables or how their arms wove around each other in a quick embrace, Judai was always one step ahead, stamping Jun with his smiles and kindness and leaving Jun longing for more.


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: PG  
Characters: Judai/Jun  
Word Count: 308  
Notes: By the way, if anyone wants a drabble or has an idea, feel free to run it my way. I am a bored lady, and I need to practice writing as much as possible. w The word for today is **insomnia**.

xxx

Judai loves sleeping. He could sleep nonstop for hours, and even after a good night's rest, he could sleep the day away in class or under the shade of a tree if left alone with boredom as his only company. There were times, however, when the Sandman would forsake Judai, and Judai would be forced to lie in bed at night, counting heroes and Winged Kuriboh's until the sun rose.

He wasn't sure what compelled him out of bed on one such night, but before he knew it, he was outside, looking up at the cloudless sky. A familiar snort caught his attention, and he turned to look at Jun, wondering if sleep's kisses had forgotten about him as well.

"Manjoume, shouldn't you be asleep?"

Jun murmured the word _Thunder_ before retorting with, "Shouldn't I be asking the same question?"

Judai just smiled and walked to where Jun was sitting, throwing himself on the ground beside him. The two watched the sky in silence, but with each passing night—the nights in which they were both left to count the seconds until daybreak—silence began to ebb.

To pass the time, the two would duel, often cursing the wind for ruining their field, or tease and quip about every subject that came to mind. Sometimes, they would fall asleep leaning against each other, the warmth of the other's body bidding them both into slumber. At other times, they would try to outdo the other with frantic kisses and playful nips, always having to stop before the sun divulged their secrets. But mostly, the two would lie beside each other, legs tangled, senses memorizing the surroundings, fingers busying themselves with soft locks of hair and gentle touches.

Judai would always love sleeping, but relinquishing sleep was okay when he loved the feelings Jun stirred in him that much more.


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: PG  
Characters: Jun/Judai  
Word Count: 633  
Notes: I actually wrote this because of the last (shown) duel in the GX manga. Soooo, mangaverse! Also, I'm sorry these fail. I'm still experimenting with them. =w=

xxx

Several days had passed since Judai and Jun had dueled Tragoedia and everything had returned to normal. Well, _everything_ was a bit of a stretch—there was one person who, although happy about Koyo's return and everyone's safety, was still feeling a surge of loneliness from losing his Winger Kuriboh.

Judai refused to burden anyone with his pain, so he wore a smile and played pretend. However, he couldn't hide the truth from Jun. Jun had seen sadness reflect in Judai's eyes, had felt his own heart sink when he recalled that his own spirit card was also gone. Even so, Jun didn't run away and hide on one of the highest cliffs on the island and peer longingly at the sea, as if wishes were to be granted with such ease. And Judai was strong—the day they had dueled Tragoedia, Jun had felt the depth of Judai's strength—so sulking was out of the option.

"Judai," Jun called, watching the boy flinch a little. Judai didn't reply, though, didn't even acknowledge Jun's arrival. Instead, Judai kept his gaze pinned on the horizon, brown eyes rimmed with sorrow and loneliness.

Jun walked up the cliff and stood beside Judai, a little closer than he meant, and stared out at the cerulean sea. He didn't blame Judai for wanting to be alone with his thoughts. Losing Winged Kuriboh had left a hold in Judai's heart, much like the one the Light and Darkness Dragon had left in Jun's. Jun knew how important Winged Kuriboh was to Judai; Light and Darkness Dragon was irreplaceable, so Jun empathized with Judai, ached just as much as his rival.

But he knew there was hope, for when Jun had seen his spirit card fuse with Judai's—when he had seen the wonder and amazement of Judai's draws and confidence—Jun had felt something click inside his chest. For so long, Jun had treasured only himself and the memory of his childhood idol. He had even forsaken his precious Light and Darkness Dragon, opting to duel alone, with his own strength. But then, there was Judai, radiating like the sun, lighting the way for Jun. And when Jun had seen the majesty of their souls as they merged into Ma'at, Jun felt his heart race—and flutter and quiver—just as it did on the day he had found his spirit card.

"You're not alone," Jun said softly, trying his best to comfort the only person in the academy who had taken the time to reach out and believe in him. "Everyone is safe, and we're all here for you." When he didn't get a reply, Jun frowned, looking at Judai with concern. He would have scolded Judai, but he knew Judai just missed his best friend.

Without thinking his next actions over, Jun blindly stretched his arm out until the back of his hand met Judai's. With tenderness, Jun rubbed Judai's hand and caught his fingers, lacing their hands together in an awkward yet sweet gesture. "We didn't lose them. They'll live within us forever, Judai." Not sure if he trusted himself with any more words, Jun gave Judai's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Judai surprised Jun by returning the squeeze and shooting him a smile. When their gazes met, Jun knew Judai had also felt their hearts meet that day.

"I know," Judai said softly, glancing out at the sea once more before staring back at Jun, his fingers refusing to let go of Jun's hand. "And we have each other, yea?"

Jun blinked and snorted, hating himself for smiling at Judai's happy grin and excited tone. But he didn't answer, opting instead to pull Judai closer to him and drag him back to the dorms. And judging by Judai's laugh, he needn't say a single word.


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: R to be safe  
Characters: Judai/Jun  
Word Count: 231  
Notes: **Waltz**

xxx

They were both a bit clumsy at first, neither having danced with another in such close proximity before, but they preferred the bumbling and awkwardness. It made the night that much more special; that and it didn't take long for their bodies to move together fluidly, like the waters of a calm stream.

Judai had been first to reach out, hand cupping Jun's cheek, pulling him close, closing the distance in between in order to steal a heated kiss. Jun's hands reacted accordingly; palms carefully positioning themselves along Judai's waist, fingers slowly pressing against Judai's body. Judai smiled into the kiss and brought his other hand up to Jun's hair, long fingers brushing the dark locks with a tenderness Jun hadn't know Judai possessed.

After murmuring a hushed "Judai" against the boy's lips, Jun ran his hands up Judai's sides, cursing the rough fabric of Judai's shirt. A breathy gasp slipped past Judai's lips, but he recovered quickly, moving his mouth across Jun's jawline and down his neck, creamy skin brightening to the colour of a blossoming peony. Jun knew he would have to hide the marks in the morning, but he didn't care, for Judai hands were pressing against his chest, beckoning him down onto the mattress, where Jun knew they would lose themselves to the music of their gasps and moans and dance until their bodies begged for rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: PG? I NEVER KNOW.  
Characters: Judai/Jun  
Word Count: 418  
Notes: **Quiet**

Also, sorry for typos? I don't reread what I write. =w= Maybe I should.

xxx

Before the Yubel incident, Judai would obnoxiously run his mouth. Nonstop. All day. Sometimes, Jun would ignore most of the idiotic words Judai said, while at other times, Jun would explode and tell Judai he talked too much. It wasn't that Judai annoyed him—although, that happened as well, particularly when Judai decided it was okay to reveal Jun's bad habits to the world—but Jun preferred the silence. There was something calming, alluring, _charming_ about the silence.

But how stupid he had been, preferring something so trivial.

After Judai returned, he was much quieter than he had ever been. Jun no longer lived in the red dorms, but he wasn't stupid. He immediately noticed how Judai kept to himself, how he barely laughed, how he rarely joked. Oh, and did Jun hate himself for ever silencing Judai. Heck, if he could have gone back in time, he would have scolded himself for every instance he had told Judai to _shut it_. His outbursts of anger and frustration were never out of malice, but he knew—and it _killed_ him to know—that the old, carefree Judai with the loud mouth and even louder bouts of laughter was gone.

"You've been awfully quiet lately," Jun mumbled as he sat down beside Judai on the dew slick grass. Judai had a habit of lying in the grass beside his dormitory whenever he couldn't sleep. "It's almost as irritating as when you ramble on and on about duelling or food."

Judai acknowledged Jun by glancing at the boy, but his brown eyes immediately returned to gazing at the stars.

Jun frowned and lied down beside Judai, also looking at the twinkling lights in the sky. Normally, Jun would have been content with the calm and serene night, but the silence was ripping his eardrums apart. "And speaking of duelling, it's about time we settled our score. I don't know what you've been doing all this time, but don't think I've been slacking. This time, I'm going to—"

"Manjoume," Judai interrupted, earning a confused look from Jun. "You talk too much."

A blush kissed Jun's cheeks, and right as he narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, Judai continued.

"Thank you, Manjoume." Sitting up, Judai leaned over and pressed a tender kiss against Jun's cheek, smiling when he pulled away.

Jun's blush deepened, but all he could do was return the smile and pull Judai into his arms. Silence was overrated, but no words needed to be said.


End file.
